South Park Romance
by masaki223
Summary: This is a yaoi! I do not own South park! Please enjoy the story! :D I am doing this a little different. hehe There will be some twists. Sorry for the delays in the chapters. I will try to write a chapter a day. I have homework to do that takes up some of my time.
1. Video games

It's just another day in South Park. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are just waiting for the bus. They are now 16 years old now, and they are still really good friends. Cartman has changed a lot since he was a kid. He still acts like an asshole now and again, but he has calmed down since then. They have matured more, but still figuring out things; it's only high school after all.

The boys decided to have a video game party at Stan's house after school. Cartman was even invited this time. They decided to start off with some gears of war, then a little rpg game, finally they ended with guitar hero; Stan and Kyle's favorite game. They were having a blast!

"When will I have a turn guys?" Kenny asked patiently.

"Soon Kenny, Kyle and I are on fire!" Stan said with excitement.

"Come on Gay wads! Kenny and I would love to have a turn sometime by tonight! It's almost 10:30pm, I gotta get home to mother." Cartman yelled.

"Alright Cartman, here, take my guitar." Kyle gave Cartman his guitar.

"Sorry Kenny, here you go." Stan gave Kenny his guitar.

Kyle and Stan sat down on the couch while the other two boys were playing.

"Yeah! I am doing better than last time." Kenny said.

"Suck my balls Kenny, I will beat you." Cartman said to Kenny.

"Guys, you are doing great." Kyle said trying to be positive.

"Someday I will be better than you Kyle." Kenny said laughing a little.

Stan started laughing a little because he was really having a lot of fun with his friends. He was so glad Cartman was a better person since he grew up. He turned towards Kyle, but when he did, he felt strange. He looked at Kyle as if he was, sexy. As if he had a crush on him all this time and didn't know it. His hands felt sweaty and he was getting all flushed. "What was happening to me?" he thought. He didn't realize this.

How could he like Kyle? He turned to see Kenny, but nothing special happened, and when he looked towards Cartman, nothing. Could it have been from all the playing and video games? Yeah, probably. It was just because they were good at guitar hero. Stan starting smiling again, putting his hands down on the couch.

"Woo, go Kenny!" Kyle screamed for his friend.

"Hey, what about me jerk face." Cartman said.

"Go Cartman!" Stan said laughing.

"Thank you Stan, at least someone appreciates what I am doing." Cartman said with a little attitude.

"How can you guys play this for hours!" Kenny laughed. "My fingers are getting tired."

"Yeah, mine too." Cartman said.

"Finger strength guys." Kyle said.

"Cartman, Kenny! Your parents called, they said you should come home." Sharon said to the boys.

"What about me Stan's mom?" Kyle asked.

"Your mom is still with some family, she said soon you can go home." Sharon replied.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow at school!" Kenny waved goodbye and walked out.

"Later geeks! See ya." Cartman said flipping them off and walking out.

Stan felt a little awkward, but couldn't let Kyle sense his emotions. He had to act fast before it got too weird.

"Wanna play some more guitar hero?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Nah, I'm getting pretty tired actually. Is it alright if I stay over?" Kyle asked.

"Let me check. Mom! Is it alright is Kyle stays over?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, but remember, the guest room is getting some work done, so he'll have to sleep with you." Sharon replied.

Kyle called his mom to see if it was alright, and it was with Kyle's mom. Kyle and Stan went upstairs to brush their teeth, get some pjs on, and went into Stan's room. Stan did not know how to react to this. Him and Kyle, sleeping in the same bed. How could this happen? His mixed feelings for him might get him into trouble. He couldn't worry about that, they slept together before as kids, they can do it again he thought.

Stan and Kyle slipped into the bed and tried falling asleep. Kyle fell asleep fast, but Stan was still thinking. He didn't know what to think anymore. Finally after some time, he passed out and started dreaming about Kyle. They were hunting zombies together, side by side, one by one they were killing them off. All the zombies were taken care of. They went back to the house to relax, played guitar hero, and Stan took Kyle's face, caressed it and kissed him on the lips. Kyle was kissing him back and they started making out. Stan had his arms around Kyle in his sleep, making kissy faces at him. Kyle woke up to Stan almost kissing him.

"Wake up Stan!" Kyle said shaking him.

"Wa, waa?" Stan was in a daze. When he realized what was going on, he stopped.

"Hahaha, Stan you are so crazy, here, let me plant a big one on ya!" Kyle said sarcastically and tried kissing Stan.

Stan pushed away a little back and laughed. "Stop it hahaha." Stan laughed.

"So, who were you dreaming about?" Kyle asked.

"You of course silly." Stan said sarcastically, getting back at him for what he tried to do. "Nah, it was just a girl, you know those dreams."

"Yeah, hahaha. I know what you mean." Kyle said.

"Well we better get dressed and go to school dude!" Stan said.

They quickly got clothes on, raced downstairs, ate a healthy breakfast, and went outside to see Cartman and Kenny waiting for the bus like they always do.


	2. Stan tells Cartman

As they walked towards Kenny and Cartman, Cartman was flipping them off. Stan was sighing a little, but it was too nice of a day to get upset. He just couldn't that dream out of his head. It was so sexy, so romantic in Stan's eyes. Kyle was by his side, he knew he couldn't know these developing feelings. Heck, Stan was unsure what he was feeling. He thought he liked girls; he went out with Wendy a long time ago. "_Well Kyle was always there for me."_ He thought to himself. He didn't want to think about it too much, so they four of them got on the bus, sat down, and waited for them to get off at school.

The bus stopped for everyone to get off. Kyle and Stan had most of the same classes together except two. Stan was in a different math class than Kyle. Kyle was smart in math, so he was taking an advanced math class. Stan was just in the regular math class. The other class was an elective. Stan was taking a wood class while Kyle was taking a music class. Kyle took up playing the trumpet; even if he is smart in math, he was always very artistic. Stan liked making things out of wood and was good with machines. Cartman was in a class with Stan, and Kenny was with Kyle playing the saxophone. Stan was a little jealous that Kenny was in the music class with Kyle because they could spend more time together playing music, while Stan was with Cartman, building things.

"Hey, earth to Stan! Come on dude, we gotta carve this." Cartman said trying to snap Stan out of it.

"Oh, sorry Cartman, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Stan said with a sigh.

"What's wrong buddy? You know you can trust me." Cartman said in a caring voice.

Now in the past, Cartman for the life of him could not keep a secret, times have changed though. Cartman is now a better person to keep secrets. He started doing so in the 6th grade. He went to a camp and after that experience, he started becoming a gentlemen. He still was a jerk though. Stan knew he could trust Cartman though now. He felt better about telling him what was going on.

"You have to promise me Cartman, you cannot tell the others about this you got it? If you even slip once, I will beat you up." Stan threatened Cartman.

"Stan, you know you don't have a bloody chance against me, but I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Cartman replied.

It was true though, Cartman lost all of his weight and gained muscle. He did this at that summer camp he went to. Cartman was the athletic out of the others, he was even on the basketball team. Kyle joined the math team, Kenny joined choir and started singing, while Stan, he joined a club for video games and anime. He was into all of that.

At least Butters was with Stan. Butters was still a little bit gullible, but not as much anymore. Butters became hot. Kenny even thought Butters was sexy, and he always thought Butters was adorable for being so gullible. All the girls were over Butters though, so Kenny thought he was into them, but little did Kenny know, Butters had feelings for Kenny.

Stan went ahead and started telling Cartman about his feelings.

"Well, it's Kyle. Remember that day we had that video game get together? Well I started thinking about Kyle in a different way, as if I have a crush on hm." Stan explained blushing a bit.

"Really Stan." Cartman said as he already knew. "It's alright Stan, it's natural to have these feelings, I mean come on, you two are like the smartest kids and hung out a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you back haha." Cartman replied.

"You cannot tell Kyle, please Catman." Stan pleaded.

"I won't Stan, don't worry, but you should talk to him about this, I am not going to get in between." Cartman said.

"Thanks Cartman, I am still unsure of all this, why did it happen? Why now all of a sudden?" Stan questioned.

"It seems like you had these feelings for a long time Stan, we are growing and maturing, realizing these feelings. Sorry, but that psych class is teaching me a lot." Cartman said to Stan.

"You might be right Cartman, but I had a dream about him, we kissed and it was so amazing." Stan said happily.

"Oh Stan, you do have a crush on him, how cute." Cartman replied.

Stan just stood there blushing and started working on their project. Cartman's words were true, Stan must have felt this for a while now. But what about him and Wendy? Maybe it was after they broke up he started feeling this. Kyle was the only one who would comfort him after his heart was broken. Kyle helped heal his break. What Stan didn't realize was that he fell for Kyle. That night at the party, in the one glance, he felt strange, Stan was excepting that he liked Kyle. Cartman also supported Stan with his little crush, even though he still called him a gaywad. Stan didn't mind, he knew Cartman has been saying that for years.


	3. Homework

After that talk with Cartman, Stan really wanted to tell Kyle how he felt. It inspired him a little bit, but he was still unsure how Kyle would take the news. Stan wondered what happened at camp, what made Cartman change? He seems like a better person for him anyways.

School ended and Stan started to walk home this time. He didn't feel like taking the bus because he had some stuff to think about. Kyle saw Stan walking before he was about to get on the bus. Kyle ran towards Stan.

"Hey Stan! Wait up." Kyle yelled for Stan to stop.

Stan didn't know what to do, he was already freezing up. Stan finally decided to stop and wait for Kyle to catch up.

"Dude, thanks. So why are you walking home?" Kyle asked.

I didn't feel like taking the bus today, you know, walking is a good way of exercising." Stan replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense. It is a nice day out too." Kyle said feeling the wind on his face.

Kyle looked so cute walking. Stan couldn't look away. He had to look away because soon Kyle will be wondering what he is looking at. Kyle looked at Stan with a confused look on his face.

"Stan, what are you looking at?" Kyle asked.

"No-nothing Kyle, just seeing the view is all." Stan replied with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, I guess it's nice haha." Kyle said.

Stan and Kyle just walked side by side talking about what happened in school. It was the same old same old. Stan could be at ease because no one was hitting on Kyle. That's when it hit him. If someone snatched Kyle now, he wouldn't know how he feels about Kyle. Stan had to tell Kyle, it was now or never.

"Hey Kyle, wanna come over for a bit? I need help with my math homework." Stan asked.

"Sure Stan! I'll help you out." Kyle replied happily.

Stan and Kyle were walking to Stan's house. Kyle had to quickly call his mom to tell him where he was going. His mom was okay with it. Stan was happy, but nervous at the same time. This is it, when doing homework, he was going to reveal his true feelings to Kyle. They went upstairs to Stan's room, took out their books, and starting reading and writing down problems. Stan of course was trying to do his math, but didn't understand this one problem. He looked very frustrated. Kyle noticed how frustrated he looked and decided to ask him if he needed help.

"Stan, are you having problems?" Kyle giggled a little but was being serious.

"Yeah, I don't understand this one problem man." Stan replied.

"Oh, well let me take a look at it." Kyle said taking the book and doing the problem for Stan to understand.

"So Stan, this is how you do the problem. You have to convert it to Meters then you multiply that number by two." Kyle explained.

"Wow, thank you Kyle, you are a life saver." Stan said with relief.

"Don't mention it." Kyle winked and started reading again.

They were helping out each other with homework. Stan may have not been good in math, but when it came to English, he was really good at that. Kyle didn't really get English that much. Stan was happy he could help Kyle in some way. Kyle was super cute to Stan and couldn't stand it anymore. Stan grabbed Kyle by his face, caressed his hair then kissed him on the lips passionately. He couldn't believe what he just did.


	4. Summer Camp

Cartman sat on the bus looking out the window. He was thinking about when he went to summer camp. He never forgot that summer. He understood Stan's feelings for Kyle. What Stan doesn't know is that Kyle has the same exact feelings for Stan.

"Silly Stan, just tell him already." Cartman said under his breath.

Cartman sighed a little because he was missing summer camp. That was the last year of that camp too. There was this guy he met. At first Cartman thought he was weird and strange, so Cartman made fun of him all the time. Cartman threw food on him, pushed him in the lake with his clothes on, stole his underwear and put itching powder on it, all kinds of stuff like that. Then one night, The guy came up to Cartman and kissed him on the lips. Cartman was speechless after that. He went back to his room and just sat in his bed. Eventually he fell asleep, but he couldn't process what happened.

Soon after, Cartman went to the guys place and had to talk to him.

"What the hell man? Why did you kiss me?." Cartman asked angrily.

"Because you keep picking on me, I don't like it Cartman, so I kissed you. Maybe you will get your act together." The guy said.

"Well that was uncalled for man!" Cartman yelled.

"By the way, my name is Brett. And you are cute when you are mad." He smiled.

"Well Brett, I don't swing that way!" Cartman said.

"Oh Cartman, if I were a girl you'd be all over me." Brett said and walked away.

What did he mean if I were a girl? Oh well, Cartman didn't want to think about it. He walked back to his room and went to sleep.

The next day at camp, a new girl was camping with them. It was a coed camp so girls and boys could camp, just sleep separately. Cartman thought the girl was beautiful. He wanted her to like him, so for many weeks he straightened up his act. He took lessons on how to become a gentleman. He was no longer a jerk, and he didn't even think about picking on Brett. He wanted to impress the new girl.

Finally Cartman had the courage to talk to the girl.

"Hi, m-my name is Cartm-man." Cartman said shyly.

"Hi Cartman, my name is Miranda." She giggled.

"I think you look pretty, so what do you like to do for fun? Want to hang out today?" Cartman asked so many questions.

"Sure Cartman, I would love to."

So Cartman and Miranda hung out the entire day. It didn't make sense to Cartman though. How did Miranda come to camp? He thought that you couldn't enter once it started. Maybe Miranda pulled a few strings to get in. Cartman didn't care, he liked this girl.

They played, fished, sang songs, and much more. He had the best day ever. Miranda had the best day too. She was smiling, and Cartman loved her smile. It was wonderful.

Soon it became dark. It was about 9:30pm and almost time to go to sleep.

"Cartman, you aren't such a bad person after all are you?" Miranda asked.

"No, and you want me to be a better person Miranda. I don't know, The way you killed those fish, the way you throw rocks and are kind of violent. It's nice." Cartman replied.

Miranda then kissed Cartman on the lips for a long, long, time. Cartman felt strange, like he kissed these lips before. It couldn't be, but it was. Brett! He was dressed as a woman. Cartman tried to pull away. What came over him though? He couldn't. He liked it too much. Then he just remembered the line he said; _"If I were a girl, you would be all over me."_ He was right, It doesn't matter if you're a girl or boy, if you have something in common and get along, well you can be lovers. From then on Cartman had a crush on Brett.

"Brett, you are wonderful." Cartman said to Miranda hugging him.

"See Cartman, you liked me all this time, just didn't know it." Brett said holding Cartman.

And that was the last time Cartman saw Brett. He did see him the rest of the camp time, but ever since then, Cartman always thought of Brett. They went all the way too. Brett was Cartman's lover. This is the secret he kept, but he really wants to see Brett again. Everyday Cartman thinks about him, waiting for him, one day to see him again, even if it has been years. They text now and again, but they live very busy lives. Cartman also lost his phone, so if Brett did text something, he couldn't read or write to him.


	5. The Kiss and a Surprise

Stan was kissing Kyle for a long time. Kyle was enjoying the kiss. Secretly he has been waiting forever for Stan to kiss him. Kyle always had a crush on Stan, ever since they were little. He never told anyone about his crush on Stan because he couldn't trust anyone. When Cartman was back from summer camp though, it was different. Two years after Cartman was home from camp, Kyle couldn't keep to himself anymore. He went to Cartman and told him his secret. Cartman knew from then on out that Kyle liked Stan as much as Stan liked Kyle. Stan was just a little late on his feelings.

Kyle was so happy in this moment. He actually got on top of Stan and started making out with him. Stan couldn't process what was going on. Did Kyle actually like kissing him? This was all too strange for Stan. He thought Kyle would never accept him as a lover. What if Kyle actually has feelings for Stan? Stan would be so happy, but confused at the same time. How would this affect his friends and family? Would they not care? Stan's mind was racing, but it stopped shortly after when Kyle was getting more into the kissing. Kyle's kisses became harder and more passionate. Stan was moaning while kissing, and Kyle was moaning also. Stan never had an intense kiss like this, even with Wendy. How could this be possible? Stan had never thought about being with another guy. He didn't care, he just wanted to be with Kyle.

A phone call interrupted their kissing. Kyle's phone was ringing; it was Kyle's mom.

"Yeah mom?" Kyle asked.

"It's time for you to come home now Kyle. You have to clean your room." Kyle's mom said.

"Aww, mom, I don't want to come home yet." Kyle pleaded.

"You have to clean your room, when you do, then you can see Stan tomorrow." Kyle's mom said.

"Alright mom, I'm coming." Kyle said then hung up the phone.

"Well Stan, I have to head home, I have to clean my room, but tomorrow we can start over where we left off tonight." Kyle said seductively with a wink.

Stan blushed so much when he heard Kyle talk like that. It made him want to do things to Kyle he never imagined wanting to do. Another time though.

"Alright Kyle, I will see you tomorrow." Stan said with a sigh.

Kyle grabbed Stan and gave him one last kiss before leaving the room to go home.

"Don't worry my sweetie pie, I'll be back." He giggled and left down stairs.

Stan just sat there thinking over and over in his head what just happened. Kyle on top of him, kissing passionately. Stan was melting when he kept thinking. Oh he was getting a boner. Stan had to take care of that. He got up, went to the bathroom, took out a picture of Kyle, and went to town doing his thing. He was screaming his name, wanting him.

It was time for Stan to get some sleep. He jumped into his pjs, brushed his teeth, then crawled into bed. He wished Kyle was over again. He liked sleeping next to him. He felt safe being with him. It was so empty without Kyle. He cried a little thinking about it. Finally he passed out thinking of Kyle, holding on to his picture.

Stan drempt again of Kyle and him. This time it was about going to a waterfall. They were sitting under the waterfall, watching all the people jump into the water. It was so peaceful and pretty. The sun was gleaming on the water making a rainbow. Stan took Kyles soft hands and held them tight. Kyle was blushing so cute and kissed Stan on the lips again and again. They started making out and this time they were shirtless. Kyle started reaching into Stan's pants. All of a sudden Kyle made a huge noise. It sounded like Stan's alarm clock going off; it was. It was time for Stan to get up and go to school.

Stan hopped out of bed, put on his clothes, ran downstairs, ate some breakfast with the family, then headed to school. As usual he was standing next to Kyle and Cartman waiting for the bus to come. Kyle took Stan's hand and held onto it. Stan blushed and didn't care; he enjoyed holding hands. Cartman glanced at them and had a big smile on his face. "_They finally told each other, that is wonderful."_

"Hey fellas!" Butters said out of nowhere.

Kyle let go of Stan's hand and waved at Butters. "Hey Butters!" Kyle said cheerfully.

"How are you guys doing this morning?" Butters asked.

"Great!" Everyone said.

Butters stared at Kenny for a bit; Butters really enjoyed staring at Kenny's hot body. Butters quickly looked away and shouted "Well here comes the bus!"

Kenny was the first one to get on, then Butters. Butters sat next to Kenny. Stan and Kyle sat next to each other on the bus, while Cartman was sitting alone. Butters accidentally put his hand on Kenny's hand while they were sitting.

"Oh sorry about that Kenny." Butters apologized.

"That's alright Butters, no harm done." Kenny looked outside and started to blush a little of what just happened.

The bus stopped and everyone got off to go to first period; everyone had the same class first period which was History class. The teacher came in and started writing on the board. He was just writing the days homework and reading assignments.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Please have a warm welcome for Brett Walsberry."


	6. Brett, Happiness, and Seductiveness

Cartman's eyes were wide. Brett is here! The Brett that Cartman likes.

"Hello everyone." Brett said, then glanced at Cartman.

Cartman was so happy. His heart was beating fast, his face was pale. Brett sat next to Cartman in an empty seat.

"Hi stranger. Wanna hang after school?" Brett said to Cartman.

"Y-yeah, sure Brett." Cartman said still in shock.

It's been years since they both saw each other. Cartman was thinking all day about how this could have happened. Brett didn't tell him or anything. He was a little angry at Brett, but he forgave quickly because he was just glad that Brett was here! Too bad first period was the only class they had together, but that doesn't matter.

Meanwhile Kyle was thinking about that kiss him and Stan shared. Kyle was so happy about what happened. It finally happened. He always had a crush on Stan. They had some differences, but that didn't matter. Kyle was always by Stan's side through thick and thin. That's why he was always concerned for Stan. Stan was always by his side too, but some moments he wasn't. Kyle blames the peer pressure.

He was so excited to tell Cartman the news. He went to his locker and started telling Cartman.

"Cartman! We kissed man!" Kyle shouted excitedly.

"I know man! Congrats Kyle." Cartman said with little excitement, still thinking about Brett.

"Hey dude, what's the matter?" Kyle asked worried.

"Well, you know Brett, well, at summer camp, he was there." Cartman made a sigh. "Well, you see, we like each other. He made love at camp. I can't believe he moved here! I am so excited that we can be together again! He did trick me though, and that is why I became a better person Kyle." Cartman explained what happened.

"Wow Cartman, I see. That is a big deal though. I wish you the best of luck!" Kyle said and walked to his 7th hour class.

Cartman also walked over to wood class with Stan. Stan was also still thinking about what happened last night. He still can't believe what happened. He had to tell Cartman what happened to him and how he felt.

"So Cartman, I kissed Kyle last night. I couldn't hold back any longer. I don't know what came over me." Stan said.

"I understand how you feel Stan. You know Brett? Well we are lovers from summer camp and we couldn't hold on any longer either." Cartman replied.

"Oh wow Cartman. I am happy for you!" Stan said with a smile.

"Yeah, things will be different I'm sure." Cartman said. "So, you and Kyle huh? Haha, well I bet you guys will do great as a couple. I guess I can't call you gaywads anymore. Well you'll just have to go by jerkwads now." Cartman said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stan also laughed at the joke.

"I am just worried that Kyle doesn't feel the same way as I do." Stan said with a sigh.

"Stan, I'll let you in on a little secret, Kyle liked you for a long time dude. He liked you ever since we were all little. He told me a few years ago after summer camp. Believe me, he likes you." Cartman said.

"_So Kyle always liked me? Wow, that is something." _Stan was thinking to himself. Stan was in deep, deep thought. Why didn't he tell me all those years? He probably thought Stan wouldn't have liked it, but how would Stan feel? He just started having feelings for him. He thought about it and can to a realization that this was probably very difficult for Kyle to keep all these years.

School let out and Stan started walking home again. Kyle quickly joined him and held his hand. Stan felt so much better that Kyle was right by his side. He felt great.

"So Stan, mom said I can come over again." Kyle said with a wink.

"Oh, I can't wait Kyle hehe." Stan replied with a giggle.

Stan and Kyle walked over to Stan's house, went upstairs to Stan's room, and started doing some homework. Stan wasn't too nervous because of what happened last night, so he was calm.

"Oh Stan, I have a present for you." Kyle said seductively.

"What is it Kyle?" Stan asked.

Kyle took Stan, pinned him to the ground and started kissing him. Stan had his eyes wide, then closed them and started kissing Kyle back. They were kissing very passionately. Kyle started using his tongue. Stan was licking Kyle's lips then started kissing his neck. Stan was no longer in control of his actions, he couldn't control them. Stan just became a sexual animal in this instant. He took off Kyle's shirt and started rubbing his nipples. Kyle made a small moaning sound that was music to Stan's ears. Kyle took off Stan's shirt and rubbed up against him with his bare chest. Stan blushed a bright red. He felt the warmth of Kyle. Stan rubbed Kyle's back making out hard. Kyle was out of control too. Kyle loved what was going on. He probably dreamed of this day so many times before going to bed. He took off Stan's pants and slipped off his underwear. That is when Stan was nervous. He didn't know if he would like this part or not, but he did have a huge boner. Just then, Kyle starting putting Stan's penis in his mouth. He was licking the head very gently with his tongue, followed by sucking and licking all over Stan's penis. Stan was moaning so much. He never felt something like this before. He then felt a little embarrassed because he came so quickly. Kyle felt it come and he swallowed all of it, and there was quite a bit of cum.

"Sorry I came so fast Kyle." Stan apologized.

"It's okay sweetie, you taste fantastic!" Kyle replied.

"Oh my, well thank you Kyle." Stan said blushing. Is it my turn to do you?" Stan asked.

"Don't worry Stan, you'll turn will be tomorrow night, let's get some sleep. It's already 11:30pm." Kyle replied.

"Oh you are right! Wait, are you sleeping over?" Stan asked.

"Oh course Stan, I was so lonely last night, I miss sleeping with you." Kyle said with a wink.

Stan and Kyle slipped into bed and tried falling asleep. Kyle flipped over so he could cuddle Stan. They were now both spooning. Stan took Kyle's hands and held them next to his heart. Soon they fell asleep comfortably. Stan was so glad he was over again.

Kyle never felt so alive. He got to suck on Stan and cuddle with him. What Stan didn't know was that Kyle had something in store for him.


	7. Brett

Cartman was sitting, just watching some TV. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Cartman got up, and went to the door to see who was at the door. When he opened the door, Brett was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi Eric, it's been a while huh?" Brett said.

Cartman was not expecting this. Cartman was excited, but he didn't know how this would end.

"Come on in Brett." Cartman invited Brett into the house.

"I am so happy to see you Brett!" Cartman said giving him a hug.

"I am too Eric! Didn't you get my text message?" Brett asked.

"Oh so that's why I didn't know about it. Well I lost my phone so I need to get a new one soon." Cartman explained.

"Oh that is hilarious! But I am sorry about you losing your phone. No harm done Eric. Man, I missed you so much. My mom recently just got a job here and that's why we moved. I was so excited because I get to see you all the time now." Brett said.

"I know!" Cartman said.

"Yeah, I never forgot about you, I always thought of you." Brett said.

"That is how I felt Brett. I never forgot about you and I always hoped for you to come and live here." Cartman said.

"Well your wish came true Eric, and so did mine." Brett said seductively.

"I bet you miss your hometown though." Cartman said worried.

"Yeah, a little, but that is alright, I can visit anytime." Brett said with a smile.

"Well that is good that you can do that." Cartman said with relief.

"Oh here Eric, I made you something for this moment." Brett said giving him a box.

Cartman took it and opened the box. Inside was a necklace of a heart with a picture of him and Brett at summer camp. It was the last picture they took together before leaving. Cartman's heart felt heavy, but in a good way. He couldn't believe Brett made this for him.

"Thank you Brett, this means a lot to me!" Cartman said happily then gave Brett a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome. I made another one for me so we can have matching necklaces." Brett told Cartman.

Everyone at school will now know they are a couple and that they are happy together. This is what Cartman wanted. He couldn't believe this was all happening. It was the best feeling. Brett was also feeling the same. They were just a couple in love.

Cartman put on his necklace as Brett put his on too. They clicked each other's necklaces and then sat on the couch. Cartman went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He also got a drink for Brett to be nice. He put the drink on the table in the living room and changed the TV channel to his favorite show.

Cartman and Brett started holding each other on the couch watching TV. Brett came in for a kiss and Cartman let him. They started kissing for a long time. It was getting really intense because of all the years they haven't seen each other. Something just sparked in them like when you haven't drank soda for 3 months then drank some. Cartman and Brett went upstairs to Cartman's room and sat on the bed making out.

"Let's go to bed Eric, we can get freaky tomorrow because the weekend is coming up." Brett said.

"Alright Brett, anything for you." Cartman said with both of them lying in bed falling asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Wendy

It is a beautiful Friday morning. The birds are out, the aroma smells sweet, and everything was going great. Cartman finally had Brett, Kyle's wish came true with Stan, and more was about to unroll. Everyone was at school, happy. Wendy was talking to Bebe about her morning when she looked at the corner of her eye and saw Cartman with Brett holding hands. Wendy didn't know Cartman liked anyone. It was with the new kid too. Was Wendy starting to like Cartman? She was starting to feel a little jealous of Brett. Brett would be with Cartman all the time and Wendy didn't want that. Her feelings for Stan were over so it didn't matter who she dated. Stan didn't like Wendy anymore either. Wendy knew this happened before so she thought it was the same situation, but how could she know? Wendy decided to spend the day with Cartman, and see what happens.

Wendy walked up to Cartman and was going to ask him if she wanted to hang out.

"Hi Eric, Hi Brett!" Wendy said with excitement.

"Hey Wendy, hows it going?" Cartman asked.

"It is going pretty well, say, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today after school, I just want to get some stuff off my mind and such." Wendy asked.

"Well I'm not sure, I was going to hang with Brett today." Cartman replied.

"Oh Eric, I am actually going shopping with my mom today so you can hang with her today." Brett said.

"Okay, well Wendy, I guess that we can hang out today." Cartman said.

"Sweet, so want to hang around four?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Cartman replied.

Brett felt a little uneasy about this hangout, but he knew Cartman liked him. He was wearing the necklace he made Eric. Brett trusts Eric. Brett does see that Wendy kind of likes him, but that is alright, Eric will do the right thing.

So Wendy was excited for today. All she wanted to know was if she had any spark with him. Wendy walked over to Bebe and told her what was going on today.

"So Bebe, I think I like Eric again, I don't know though so I'm going to hang out with him today. I know it's like the whole situation again." Wendy laughed a little.

"But this time Eric looks amazing and is a lot nicer than when he was. So I approve of this if it works out." Bebe replied.

"Thank you Bebe, I will call you tonight to tell you how it goes." Wendy said and walked to her class. Wendy was in her math class just listening to the teacher and thinking about Eric. He liked Brett, so it is possible he gay, but he could just be Bi. Wendy was worried little, but she wanted to make sure she was positive she liked him.

Cartman was in class with Stan doing their work together. He wasn't thinking much about the hang out today, but Stan did go out with her, so he wanted to make sure he didn't have any feelings for her before going on this hang out.

"So Wendy asked to hang out today because she was feeling bad or something, just wanted you to know about it to see if it was okay." Cartman said.

"Yeah, that's fine Cartman, I don't like her anymore like that, I like Kyle." Stan smiled when he said Kyle.

Stan always thinks about Kyle now, he never thinks of Wendy anymore.

"Cool, thanks Stan." Cartman said.

"You are welcome." Stan replied.

School let out and it was three fifteen. Wendy went home and changed into something dressy, but not too dressy because she didn't want Cartman knowing what she was doing. She sprayed some perfume on and a little makeup. Before she knew it, it was already four and Cartman was at the door.

"Hi Eric, let's go get something to eat." Wendy said and they both walked to KFC because Wendy knew Eric liked that place. It wasn't too fancy or anything so he wouldn't catch on.

Wendy and Eric sat down and ordered some food. Wendy and Eric then started talking to each other for hours and hours. They basically talked about school, there friends, what was going on, and why Wendy wanted to hang out, she lied of course saying she needed some guy time. All they did was sit and talk. Wendy was getting her feelings and she does like Eric. Why now, and again? He did change and she did like him like this. She didn't want to wreck Eric and Brett's relationship though. She was going through hormones though.

It was about seven and they started walking back home. Eric walked Wendy back to her house like a gentlemen. Eric didn't really think about if he liked Wendy or not. He didn't think it was a date. Wendy did laugh a lot at his jokes though.

"I had a good time Eric, you were really funny." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I had a good time also. We could hang out again when you feel bad again." Eric replied.

"I would love that Eric, thanks again." Wendy said.

She had to kiss him to know for sure, like what happened last time. Bebe was right that one time, maybe that's she had to do. She got the courage and kissed Eric on the lips. She liked it too much this time, she had to stop. Finally she had the strength to let go and then she started blushing.

"It was a goodnight kiss." Wendy said with a laugh. "It was a thank you kiss also."

"Y-yeah, that's all, well, see you tomorrow." Eric said and left Wendy's house.

Eric was also blushed, walking home. What happened? Wendy just kissed him and he was so confused about it. This was just like that one moment when she kissed Eric, but he liked it both times. He liked it. Oh, everything was just so confusing for him. He couldn't tell Brett what happened, Brett would be mad, so Eric kept this a secret. Eric went home and straight to bed after this night.

Wendy went to her room and called Bebe and told her what happened. They talked on the phone for about three hours. It was time for Wendy and Bebe to go to bed. Wendy was pretty tired, but also happy that she kissed Eric. She really likes Eric. She probably always had mixed feelings for Eric. He was sweet in his own way and very funny. She still wanted to hang out with Eric, so she kept her feelings to herself so it wouldn't ruin Brett and Eric's relationship.


	9. Weekend

It's finally the weekend. Everyone got to sleep in and not worry about going to school. Kyle had to reschedule his idea with Stan because family was visiting, but since it is the weekend, he can be with Stan. Kyle was getting really excited, he planned on being there all weekend. Wendy had a lot of thinking to do, and Cartman was going to spend time with Brett. It was going to be a great weekend, but a long one too.

Brett went to see Cartman so they could spend time together. Brett was at the door and Cartman got up and opened it.

"Hey Eric, how's it going?" Brett asked.

"Great now that you are here." Cartman replied with a smile.

Brett came in and they both went upstairs into Cartman's room. It was only two P.M, so they just watched videos online. After that they decided to cuddle on the bed. Something strange happened while Cartman was cuddling Brett. He was thinking about cuddling Wendy. That kiss last night really made him think more about Wendy. He had to push those thoughts out because Brett was here. They were cuddling more and then Brett started kissing Cartman. Cartman started kissing him back and then they started making out. Cartman felt bad though because he really wanted to tell Brett what happened last night.

"Brett, I have to tell you something. Last night, before I went home, Wendy kissed me unexpectedly. Now I don't know what to think." Cartman said with a sigh.

"I see Eric. Well I am glad you told me about this. Do you need some time to yourself?" Brett asked caringly.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind, I am so sorry Brett! You just moved, and I am happy, but I did used to have feelings for Wendy at one point in my life so I don't know what to think." Cartman said.

"I understand Eric, I mean back home I started getting some feelings for someone else, but I always cared about you." Brett replied.

Brett then went home so Cartman and Brett could think about the situation. Wendy then decided to call Cartman's home phone to talk to him. Cartman answered it and they talked for a couple of hours. They were so happy talking and it was just about random stuff.

Kyle and Stan were in Stan's room goofing off watching videos online.

"Oh Stan, tonight is the night." Kyle said.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Stan was a little nervous.

"Well, it's a surprise hehe." Kyle said.

Just then, Kyle started making out with Stan. Stan closed his eyes and made out back. Kyle started taking off Stan's hat and stroked his hair. Stan felt so turned on when Kyle did that. He never was in this position before so he did the same thing and started playing with Kyle's hair. Kyle let out a little moan and got on top of Stan and was making out deep and hard. Stan was just taking it and didn't think about anything but making out. Kyle started taking off Stan's shirt and feeling all over his stomach and started playing with his cute nipples. Kyle sucked gently on his nipples and licked them, then licking up to his neck and nibbling his neck. Kyle went back to Stan's lips and started making out again. Stan just felt a little chill from what happened, but he loved every second of it. Kyle then took off his shirt and pressed his naked chest to Stan's. Stan took of his pants and underwear while Kyle took off his and they were completely naked together. Stan loved the touch of Kyle on him. Kyle also enjoyed the nakedness of Stan.

They were making out again and again. Stan got on top of Kyle this time and licked his chest and sucked on his neck leaving a small hickie. Kyle let out a little moan and then started stroking Stan's penis. He was stroking it nice and slow at first, playing with the tip. Stan was feeling so much excitement.

"Now Stan, I need you to bend over for me." Kyle said.

Stan knew where this was going. Was he ready for it? Well he didn't care, it was with Kyle, anything for him. It was now or never anyways.

Stan bent over for him and Kyle then inserted his penis into Stan. It hurt Stan a little when entering, but he got used to it and it was feeling amazing. Kyle went in and out, in and out, while Stan was humping with Kyle. Kyle was feeling so amazing. He didn't know how long he had before he would explode. Kyle was also giving Stan a handjob while he was behind Stan. It was too much for Stan to handle and he exploded first. He exploded everywhere and Kyle took some and licked it off his finger. Kyle was about to be next and he came all over in Stan. Stan felt the cum and enjoyed this feeling also. It was a an experience the both loved. They felt closer to each other.

They were still naked and were cuddling each other in bed. It was probably midnight when they were done. Kyle and Stan started kissing a little and fell asleep very quickly from the night they had.

Wendy and Cartman were still on the phone talking. Wendy was the one who went to bed first though. She said her goodnights and went to bed. She stared the ceiling for a while thinking about Cartman before falling asleep.

Cartman hung up, and was so confused. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He liked Wendy and Brett. Who does he pick though? Brett made him a necklace and came to see him! Was Brett really happy though? Brett deserved to go home and be with his friends and family, not here trying to be with the one at summer camp. Wendy on the other hand, Cartman always sort of liked her and now she is interested in him.

Cartman knew what he had to do, so he fell asleep after thinking about what he was going to do.


	10. Sunday

It was already Sunday morning and Stan and his family had to go to church. Even though Kyle is Jewish, he decided to go with Stan and his family. Kyle would do everything for Stan because he loved Stan very much. It was a good day at church because everyone was happy and caring. Stan and Kyle went out for lunch after church as a little date. Cartman and Wendy went with them also. Kenny was just walking over to Butters to see if he wanted to do anything. Since everyone else was doing their own thing, Kenny was feeling a little left out. Brett went home to his hometown for the day. South Park was only a three hour drive, but gas was expensive so he couldn't do it all the time. He went there to get a couple of things he forgot. He also wanted to see all his friends too.

Kenny knocked on Butters door and Butters answered it.

"Hey Kenny! How are you doing buddy?" Butters greeted Kenny.

"Oh I'm doing fine, say, want to hang out for a while?" Kenny asked.

"Sure Kenny, come on in." Butters said as they walked to the couch and turned on the TV.

Nothing really good was on so they decided to play some video games. Butters was doing well while Kenny wasn't doing so well. They were playing Mario kart on the Wii. Butters and Kenny did like each other in a romantic kind of way, but they didn't know. Kenny just thought Butters liked him as a friend and Butters thought Kenny liked him as a friend. They couldn't tell each other their feelings for each other until they were sure they had the same feelings.

Kenny went home after he ate dinner with Butters and his family and as he was walking home, he had a plan to make Butters jealous. Kenny was going to ask Stan to pretend they were dating. It was the perfect plan.

Butters came up with the same plan, only he would ask Kyle because he was a little nicer to him over the years. They both were going to ask during lunch to make the other one jealous.

Wendy, Cartman, Stan, and Kyles lunch went well that afternoon. They sat and talked about church and school.

"Oh I am so glad Stan is my boyfriend!" Kyle said happily.

Stan blushed a lot when Kyle said that and hugged him.

"I am glad too Kyle." Stan said bashful.

"You guys are a great couple! So Kyle, you liked Stan all this time?" Wendy asked.

"Yep, I couldn't let anyone know though, I didn't think Stan liked me like that anyways." Kyle said.

"So Catman, how are you and Brett?" Stan asked.

"We are doing great actually. Brett just went to his hometown for the day. He is visiting his friends and other family." Cartman replied.

"How did you two meet?" Wendy asked.

"Oh we met in 6th grade actually. It was at a summer camp. It's really funny, he had a crush on me first, then he dressed up as a girl and I fell for her hahaha, so then we just became a couple. I never saw him again until now! I always thought of him and we did text, until I lost my phone. I need to buy a new one soon." Cartman explained.

"Wow, that is a crazy story." Wendy said.

"Yeah Cartman, I can't believe that is what changed you." Stan said,

"You are nicer now." Kyle replied.

"Yeah, I wanted to be on my best behavior and something just stayed with me. All those manners and niceness, but I will always be me! You Jew!" Cartman said.

"It's alright Cartman, don't try too hard now." Kyle laughed.

Everyone was just laughing and having a good time. Brett was also having a good time back at home.

Brett went to see his best friend Osu. Osu was very upset that Brett went to go find Cartman. Osu had the biggest crush on him. Brett sort of likes him, but Cartman means everything to him. Osu and Brett went out for lunch and went to the town's arcade and played DDR. That was there favorite game. Osu was having the best time with Brett and so was Brett.

Then it hit him, maybe Osu was his crush all this time and right in his hometown. Maybe searching all those times trying to find Eric was a waste. Brett was thinking this through. He was confused. Brett guesses that you have to look right in front of you. Osu was there for Brett all this time and he still was trying to look for Cartman. Cartman should be with that Wendy girl anyways. They seem to have a lot in common. Osu was there for him.

Cartman was liking Wendy more and more since they were hanging out. Cartman couldn't tell them the truth about Brett and Wendy. It will be okay though. Once Brett comes home, Cartman will talk to him about his feelings.

"Oh Stan, I will miss you terribly, tomorrow I shall see you again." Kyle kissed Stan goodbye and walked home.

Stan blushed and went inside to his room. Tomorrow was another day, another eventful day with adventures.


	11. A little Jealous

Monday morning came and Stan was almost late for school. If it wasn't for Kyle calling him, Stan would have slept right through. So many things happened that Stan couldn't process all at once. Stan was glad that Kyle was the smarter one out of both of them. Everyone had the Monday blues, Well it was Monday and the first day out of the week for school. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were very tired. Butters had a lot of energy on Mondays. That is one of the reasons why Kenny liked Butters. He was always cheerful and innocent.

Kenny wanted to put his plan into motion. He went to Stan and asked him the question.

"Hey Stan, can you help me out a little? I need a favor." Kenny asked.

"What is it Kenny?" Stan replied.

"Well you see, I have a crush on Butters, and I don't know how to talk to him about it. I don't know if he likes me or not. Can you help? I need you to pretend that we are dating so I can make him jealous." Kenny said.

"Well wouldn't it be easier to just talk to Butters?" Stan asked.

"Please Stan, it won't be long, just to make him jealous." Kenny said.

"Oh alright Kenny, I will pretend." Stan said with a sigh.

"Good, hold hands with me when we walk towards Butters." Kenny took Stan's hand and they were holding hands.

Butters saw Kenny and Stan holding hands and he felt sad. He really liked Kenny, why was he holding hands with Stan? Butters was really upset, but he kept on smiling.

"Hey fellas, how is it going?" Butters asked.

"Oh, it's going great." Kenny said.

"Yeah, what about you Butters?" Stan asked.

"Oh you know, just doing good." Butters looked a little down, but was trying to smile.

"Well, time for first period, let's go!" Kenny said and walked to first period.

Kyle saw Stan next to Kenny, but couldn't make out if he was holding hands or not, Kyle thought he was just thinking too much. Kenny and Stan let go of each other's hands and sat in their seats. Butters was really upset so he passed a note to Kyle asking him if they could pretend to date. Kyle said yes to it and had to notify Stan what was going on.

"Stan, I am going to pretend to date Butters, he really likes Kenny, and for some reason he felt upset this morning."

Kyle passed the note to Stan and Stan began to read it. _"Well what do you know, Kenny's plan is working." _Stan thought to himself. Oh! Stan better tell Kyle what is going on.

Before Stan had the chance though, Kenny took Stan's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Kyle felt so hurt when he saw Kenny do that to Stan. Kyle ran out of the room when the bell rang and went into the bathroom.

Stan ran to the bathroom and talked to Kyle.

"Kyle, I am sorry you saw that. But this morning Kenny asked to pretend for Butters sake. Kenny and Butters like each other but don't know how to talk to them. I'm so sorry baby." Stan apologized.

Stan walked into the stall Kyle was in and gave him a big kiss on the lips, then made out with Kyle. Kyle was getting a boner from Stan's kisses.

"Oh, it's alright Stan, but now we have another problem." Kyle said with a wink.

Stan looked down and saw what he meant. Kyle's boner was seeable.

Kyle then got on top of Stan and started making out and took off each other's pants.

"K kyle, what are you doing?" Stan asked surprised.

"Well I can't go to class like this, you have to help me Stan, and the only way you can is by some sexy time. Plus this is a make up present. You had me worried that you were cheating on Kenny." Kyle said seductively.

"Oh alright, but we have to make it quick Kyle!" Stan said.

Kyle put his penis in Stan's butt and started humping him. Stan was just taking it. Stan really loved the feeling of Kyle in him. Kyle loved the feeling of Stan also, he was moaning softly and saying Stan's name. Stan was also saying Kyle's name in the boys bathroom. Soon, Kyle came in Stan and Stan came at the same time. They quickly cleaned themselves with toilet paper and ran the their other classes. So now they know Kenny and Butters likes each other. Kyle was starting to form a plan in his head to get those two together. Kyle was thinking about a double date.


	12. Plans

It was lunch time and Cartman went to put his books away. A note slipped out of his locker from Brett. Cartman opened the note and this is what he read:

_ Dear Eric, _

_ I love you very much, but I don't feel at home in South Park. I know that you have feelings for Wendy, and I have feelings for my best friend back at home. I decided that it was best for me to return home and be with him. You can be with Wendy now and I will be with my friend. He was always there for me and we were just lovers at a camp. I hope you don't feel too bad. Please be strong. You will always be special to me though. Get a new phone so we can text sometimes silly. Here is my number. 3 Brett 1283245467_

Cartman didn't know what to think. He still liked Brett, but he knew this was for the best. He always liked Wendy sort of anyways and Wendy likes him. He will always keep the necklace and this note. He really did need to get a new phone so he can contact others. Soon he would go to the store and get one. Now he can tell Wendy the news! She will be very excited that they can go out.

Cartman walked over to Wendy's locker ; she was also putting some books away. Cartman was going to tell Wendy the news.

"Hi Wendy." Cartman said.

"Hi Eric, what's going on?" Wendy said.

"Well Brett moved and we aren't together anymore. He knows that umm, well we like each other. Cartman started to blush. Well you see, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" Cartman asked.

Wendy was blushing also and was excited.

"Of course Eric!" Wendy said and hugged Eric.

Cartman was blushing more while Wendy was hugging him. Cartman and Wendy were now a couple. Cartman had to tell Stan at 7th period. He decided to spend time with Wendy at lunch.

It was lunch now and Kyle and Stan were coming up with an idea to get Butters and Kenny together. They already thought about double dating, which will be the best idea they can come up with. They plan on going to a fancy restaurant, so they will have to dress up. Kyle would tell Butters to meet him at the restaurant while Stan will get Kenny to come. Luckily Kenny and Butters agreed to doing this. Kyle would have Butters as a date at first while Stan and Kenny are a date, then as the evening progresses, Kenny and Butters will know that they liked each other all this time.

Butters started liking Kenny when they were in fourth grade. Butters would always want to hang out with them because Kenny was always hanging with them. Kenny wasn't mean to him either like the rest. Butters was a little naïve at the time, but he matured since then. Kenny was different to Butters. Even though Butters couldn't see Kenny all the time, Butters thought Kenny was cute. Kenny stopped wearing his coat a while back and started letting everyone see his face. Butters always blushes a little seeing him.

Kenny started liking Butters around that time too. Maybe when Kenny was in fifth grade. Butters was different, very different. He was always happy and he liked things that people didn't. Kenny thought Butters was adorable sometimes. He liked that song he would sing sometimes, the one that goes loo loo loo.

Butters and Kenny were excited about the double date they were going on. Butters and Kenny would get to talk more to each other and hoping that something magical would happen. They couldn't wait.

Kyle was getting excited too because he gets to dress up fancy for Stan and Stan gets to look fancy. Kyle always liked Stan in a suit. He wanted to look really hansom for Stan, so after school he would get ready for the time of his life.

7th period came and Cartman was a little nervous about telling Stan the news. He had to tell him no matter what though.

"Stan, Wendy and I are, well we are now dating." Cartman said quietly.

"What? What happened to Brett?" Stan asked.

Brett moved back to his home and now Wendy and I are together." Cartman said blushing.

"That's great dude. I am happy for you two." Stan said smiling.

"I really like Wendy, she is pretty and smart." Cartman said. "Brett was too you know? But he is right, we can just be friends and I can be with Wendy. Brett has someone else too." Cartman explained.

"Well hey, wanna go on a triple date? Kyle, Kenny, Butters and I are going on a double date tonight and you guys can come along." Stan said.

"That sounds great Stan! I have got to see this, with Kenny and Butters." Cartman said.

"Great, so I'll tell Kyle and we will meet you at his house." Stan replied.

"Sounds good to be dude." Cartman said.

So they were all going to go on a triple date after school around 5pm. Everyone was excited and ready to go!


	13. Dinner

Kyle was getting ready for the big date that was going to be in about 10 minutes. Kyle was wearing a suit and his hair was straight. He couldn't wait to see Stan in his suit. He will be so sexy and he will be all mine.

Stan was already ready for the date, he had his suit on, his hair was brushed and Kenny was over in his suit, he was very hansom Stan thought. Butters would love Kenny and what he is wearing!

Stan and Kenny started out the door to go to Kyle's house. Butters was walking too. Butters saw Kenny and thought he was amazing. His hair was beautiful, his eyes were gleaming, and he just wanted to hug Kenny. Kenny saw what Butters was wearing and thought he was extremely sexy. Kenny was very aroused and his was getting a little boner. He couldn't let anyone see it. He had to hide it the rest of the way to Kyles.

Cartman went to go pick up Wendy for the date. Wendy was wearing a purple dress, wearing makeup, and her hair was curly. Cartman thought she looked amazing. She was very beautiful and he smile was lovely. Wendy thought Cartman was hansom also. He looked good in a suit, even though he was still wearing his hat.

"Why hello Wendy, it's a very lovely evening." Cartman said

Wendy giggled when Cartman said that. "Yes Eric, a very lovely evening." Wendy replied.

Cartman took Wendys hand and they walked over to Kyle's house. They were holding hands the rest of the way there.

Stan waited for everyone to come at the door then he knocked and Kyle answered the door. Stan saw Kyle in his suit, Stan thought he was just the sexiest person he ever saw. He just stared at Kyle while everyone started to move for Kyle to come outside so they can go on their way. Stan was still standing there until Kyle snapped him out of it by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Stan felt that he was in heaven when that happened.

Kyle knew Stan was sexy. He always thought Stan was sexy and he was so horny for Stan. He had to kiss him with everyone there. He just had to. Stan was so adorable.

"Come on guys! Stop being so damn horny you horndogs." Cartman yelled.

"Yeah, we got to get to the restaurant." Wendy was siding with Cartman.

"Sorry guys, but Stan is so sexy right now, I could just eat him up!" Kyle replied.

"Ewww, come on Kyle, we don't want to know your sex life." Cartman said.

"Wha wha, what happened?" Stan said confused.

Everyone laughed at Stan because he was so out of it. That kiss must have sparked Stan. Now everyone can get on to the date. They were almost late, but made it just in time.

"Did you make a reservation"? The waitress asked.

"Yes, under Stan Marsh." Stan said.

Ah, good, let me take you to your seats." The waitress walked them to a booth.

They all sat down and started to get some drinks going.

"So guys, I know what this is all about. You are trying to get me and Butters together right? Well I am not going to hide it anymore. Butters, I like you a lot! You are perfect for me, your kind, oblivious, adorable, and you mean know harm. I liked you ever since I knew you. It may seem that I didn't, but you know how we were when we were kids. Didn't know any better. Well I can't hide it anymore. You are sexy and I want you Butters!" Kenny made a speech to Butters.

Everyone just stared at Kenny for that amazing speech he made. Kenny then took Butters by the head and planted a big one on him. He kissed him like crazy. Very passionate and long. It was about two minutes then he stopped for Butters to catch his breath.

"Wow Kenny! That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! I love you Kenny! You are amazing and I always liked you since middle school!" Butters replied and kissed Kenny again.

"Awww that is so sweet Kenny and Butters." Cartman said.

"When are you going to say a speech to me Eric"? Wendy said playfully giggling.

"Oh Wendy, my feelings for you can't be said with words. I liked you for quite some time now. Even though Brett was in my life, I always hunched I liked you. From that kiss you planted on me in 3rd grade, I liked you. That's why I was always mean to you." Cartman said kissing Wendy on the lips for a minute.

"Stan, I know I don't really talk about my feelings much, and that you never knew my feelings, but I liked you ever since we were friends. You were different from the others. I liked you and kept them hidden. I couldn't hide anymore. My feelings exploded on you. I am glad you accepted me." Kyle kissed Stan on the lips also.

Everyone was kissing now and the waitress came.

"Excuse me, what would you guys like to eat?" She asked.

"We all would like the spaghetti please." Cartman said.

"Coming right up guys." The waitress said and walked to the kitchen.

Everyone was just talking now about school waiting for their food to come. It was about 10 minutes and the waitress came back with food.

"Enjoy guys!" She left to them to eat.

"MMM guys this is great food." Butters said.

Kenny leaned over and licked some spaghetti sauce off of Butter's cheek. Butters blushed and kept eating.

Everyone was having a good time and then the evening was over. They paid the waitress and started walking out. Wendy and Cartman went to his house, Stan and Kyle went to Kyle's house, and Butters took Kenny to his house afterwards. Wonder what will happen after this wonderful night.


End file.
